Girls cant play football Right?
by hatersfuelmyflame
Summary: Bulma is the new senior student at Orange City High School and she shocks everyone when they find out that she plays football; but will she end up falling in love with not only her jerk of nieghbor but also the football teams captin.  Read and find out :
1. The kiss

__**A/N: this is my first story every I hope you enjoy it i would love to hear what you have to say about my story good or bad :)**

**I DONT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Girls can't play football, right?**_

Chapter One

It was a bright and sunny day in the suburb of West City where a young girl sat in the middle of her houses luxurious training room. If one were to pry on the actions of this young woman's doings they would gasp in complete awe at the physical strength she held.

Bulma Briefs was not like other teenage girls her age, yes she enjoyed doing female activities like going out shopping and gossiping about boys. But she did not partake in any of those things when it was football season.

You see Bulma is an only child to the parents of Teddy, and Bunni Briefs. Bulma is a very smart girl, from the age of 4 she could completely take apart a car and rebuild the whole thing within mere hours. Of course her father being the smartest scientist ever was very proud of his striving intelligent daughter.

Even though he had always wanted a son he would tell himself that his daughter would suffice because not only did she have the intellectual genes that he had but she also had the beauty that her mother held.

Yes, she was a rare specimen indeed. She had beautiful long wavy aqua colored hair that ended in the middle of her back, and her cerulean blue eyes matched the beauty of her hair. Her tan slender body screamed perfection with endless curves. Her body was the envy of every girl and she was wanted by every guy. It also helped that she was the heiress to the capsule corp. company that her father owned. If you were to take a closer look at Bulma though you would realize that she isn't like all the other stuck up rich people.

* * *

><p>(6 a.m. Briefs Household)<p>

"87, 88, 89, 90"

"Bulma dear time for breakfast!"

"91, 92, Hang on mom I have to finish my training!"

Mrs. Briefs walked into their training gym to tell her daughter that she need to come eat her breakfast before it got cold, but when she stepped in she saw a sight that never seemed to stop surprising her.

There before her was her beautiful daughter that she tried so hard to turn into a girly girl doing ab workouts that would make a fitness trainer glare in envy. Bulma's body was glistening in sweat as she continued her work out in nothing but a sports bra and black spandex shorts.

To any man this outfit would have made their knees turn into jelly, and their hearts constrict in awe. Her mother simply chuckled and watched as her daughters perfectly toned stomach stopped the agonizing workout ritual because she finally reached 100.

"Bulma dear you really should stop this silly nonsense of working yourself to the point where you can't move the next day, you do realize tomorrow is your first day back as a senior in high school. Your room still isn't fully unpacked and we moved in almost a week ago" exclaimed her mother.

"Not to mention you haven't left this training gym since the day we moved in, don't you think it would be nice to visit our new neighbors. I talked to them once already and they seem like very nice people."

"Mother, I already told you I am not that girly girl you wish me to be" Bulma answered dryly with an expressionless face. "And I do not intend on going over to the neighbors just to satisfy your need of me meeting new people 24/7."

"But I will go to the neighbors with you if you can accept the fact that I that I do all this training to get better for football, if I let up even one day of my training the guys out there on the field that I will be facing will look at me like I am weak… I cannot and will not accept that. I may be a girl but Bulma Briefs in no weakling" she replied with an arrogant smirk.

" Bulma football is a guy's sport I don't know why on kami's green earth your father insisted on putting you in football; it's bad enough that I have a daughter that got kicked out of school for fighting, which is why we moved may I remind you. But now you're out with a bunch of grown men being tackled! I'm just concerned for your wellbeing dear, you aren't invincible you know!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed tiredly.

*God cant she just get off my back all I want to do is prove to everyone that I'm not the weak little girl that they put out to say I am* "Whatever mom I'm fine I can take care of myself so stop worrying." With the roll of her eyes she started to walk away and head to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Vegeta, why is it that I can never beat you at anything!"<p>

"Sorry Kakarot it's not my fault that you suck at everything in life I mean seriously, you can't even beat me in a simple video game!" Vegeta said with an egotistical smirk on his face.

"Hey that's not fair I beat you sometimes, plus I also can eat more then you!" Goku said laughing good naturedly.

Vegeta just simply replied with a simple grunt and continued his gloating on winning yet another game against his best friend Goku, though he gave him the nick-name Kakarot. He would never admit to such a thing as having a friend though he had a badass reputation that he needed to keep up with. But Vegeta was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Goku start to say something.

"You know Vegeta Coach tells me we are going to be having a new running back this year. He says that whoever it is; is extremely fast and had one of the best records he has ever looked at."

"Kakarot why should I care about a lousy running back, if the weakling can manage to catch one of my passes then maybe I will be impressed, other than that who really gives a fuck." Vegeta replied chuckling in his raspy voice just to get the point across to his friend that he honestly could give two shits.

"Geeezzz Vegeta I was just letting you know so that you aren't surprised tomorrow morning when we get to practice."

"Whatever" replied Vegeta coolly before he got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey wait up!" Goku yelled as he followed him into the kitchen. "I hear you got new neighbors too, have you met them yet!"

Vegeta looked at Goku with annoyance written all over his face. "No, I wouldn't waste my time going over to pry in other people's lives, besides I think my parents invited them over tonight for a cookout so I suppose I will be meeting them then."

"Cool you will have to tell me how that goes! But I gotta head home Chi-Chi is coming over later but I'll see ya later man, Bye!" Vegeta just grunted as he watched Goku leave.

Then without a second thought he ran up to his room and went straight into his huge walk in closet, he then proceeded to walked out with a pair of athletic shorts on and training shoes.

"I'll just go for a quick run" Vegeta thought out loud. He quickly slipped out side after swiftly grabbing his iPod of his bedside table. He proceeded to turn the volume on all the way up and begin running. Turning corners gradually, and taking in the warm breeze he shut his eyes for a mere second in a blissful heaven, but it was a mere second too long because right when he opened his eyes to turn another corner he ran full force into another object and fell straight to the ground.

As he turned his head to see what, or who he ran into his jaw instantly dropped to the floor. He was staring wide eyed at the most beautiful creature he has ever had the pleasure of seeing. He got up swiftly and out stretched his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," replied the beauty with an amused look on her face because of the way Vegeta was openly staring at her.

"No problem," replied Vegeta with a slight smirk on his face as he finally fully took in the beauty of the person in front of him.

As he studied her features he noticed that she had aqua colored hair that was in a loose hair tie and her cerulean eyes just begged him to stare intently in them, as he went to do so he quickly took notice that she was only wearing a sports bra that formed to her breast perfectly and clung to her like second skin, as he went lower he noticed her flat toned stomach that led into her black spandex shorts that looked just as good as the sports bra. She had sweat glistening all over her body and it was obvious that she had been running all morning.

As Bulma grabbed the hand of man who had knocked her over she instantly noticed how sexy he was. As she was brought to her feet she took in his full body starting with his emotionless face but his face was beyond that he had a strong formed jaw line with piercing onyx eyes that looked like they could see straight to her soul.

He had black flamed hair that defied all laws of gravity and it was the only thing making him appear to be taller than her. As she went down she noticed his perfect chest and washboard abs that could make any girl drool, and the way the morning sun hit is sweaty body almost made her drool in awe at his god like physic.

Blushing profusely and with a slight cough Bulma found her voice and began to open her mouth. "Umm… sorry about that I probably should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"Probably" Vegeta replied coldly, he wanted to see if he could get a rise out of this girl.

Bulma glared evilly at him for the condescending tone he was having with her. "Listen here bud, you could apologize too ya know I didn't exactly run into you if you catch my drift."

Vegeta chuckled darkly before thinking to himself that she looked even better when angry. "Are you insinuating that this is all my fault women?"

Bulma's face turned beat red in anger before she replied "I'm not insinuating anything I am stating a fact, and my name is Bulma!"

Vegeta lifted the corners of his mouth into a tiny smile before he said "nice to meet you I am Vegeta." Bulma could hear the huskiness of his voice and blushed slightly, as Vegeta noticed the slight color of red that came to her cheeks he was in awe at how it made her look even more beautiful then she already was.

Bulma snapped out of the daze she was suddenly in and yelled at him for changing the subject, she then proceeded to call him every cuss word in the book.

Vegeta was astounded at the tongue lashing this blue goddess was giving him. He couldn't help but be slightly turned on because no man or WOMAN for that matter has ever talked to him like that. Without thinking he pulled her to his chest with the hand he was still holding and with the contact of their bodies Bulma's ranting quickly turned into a startled gasp.

She noticed two things right away about her predicament. One, their lips were inches away from each other and two, his chest and body was rippling with the contact of their flesh on flesh. She started breathing heavily and before she realized what she was doing she began to close her eyes and just as she was about to press her lips to this arrogantly, rude, and self-centered but completely drop dead sexy and gorgeous strangers mouth her phone went off loudly and snapped her out of her trance.

Damn that was a close one, she thought relieved. She then jerked her body out of his grasp as if he was diseased and quickly answered her phone.

"Umm, Hello?"

Vegeta watched her every move as he listened in on this one sided conversation. He couldn't believe that this woman easily took control of his body long enough for him to almost kiss her! But Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts as Bulma cleared her throat "Well as nice as it was to meet you I have to go," she responded with sarcasm oozing out of her mouth, she then sharply turned around and ran out of his sight.

And before Vegeta knew it the most sexy, and spirited woman he has ever met ran out of his life and he had no idea if he would ever see her again.

"God what is happening to me I just allowed her to talk to me like that and get away, man am I turning soft. I can just see Kakarot's face now if he saw me; he would probably be laughing in my face. Ugh I need to get my shit together!"

Bulma ran quickly to her room avoiding eye contact of any kind from everyone she passed. But with her luck, she knew she was bound to run into somebody sooner or later; and just as the thought passed through her head she heard her mother start calling for her.

"Yes, mother what do you want?" Bulma yelled back with frustration evident in her voice.

"Oh sweetie I just wanted you to know that the nice family next door just invited us over for a cook out and I believe they have a pool so if I were you I would start getting ready, we are heading over in an hour."

"Alright mom I'll make sure to be ready by then." Bulma said reluctantly with the thought of her previous encounter still fresh in her head she just sighed loudly before she heard her mom start to say that they had a son her age and that she needed to get to know him if she wanted to have any friends her first day at a new school. But her ditzy mother seemed to have forgotten that Bulma's friend Chi-Chi went to Orange Star High School too.

With that in mind Bulma quickly realized that it would be nice to know other people though, so she ran to the bath room to take a nice hot shower and prepare herself for the cookout; because even she couldn't deny that the idea to make another friend was good.

As she got out of the shower she ran to the sink to quickly brush her teeth. She then went into her adjoined room and walked straight to her dresser where she pulled out a yellow bikini that showed off every one of her curves nicely. She grinned when she realized that the boy was going to be begging to be her friend after seeing her in her bikini.

She then went to her giant walk in closet and pulled on a white summer dress. After this she went to find shoes and ended up just putting on white gladiator flip flops. She then walked over to her vanity mirror and put on some light make-up for she had natural beauty and didn't need much. Finished with her make-up she decided to just leave her hair down and to let it air dry into her wavy curls of natural aqua beauty.

Just as she was walking down the stairs her mother yelled for her to hurry up because they were leaving.

"I'm coming mom!" Just as Bulma said this, her mother turned around and gasped.

"Awe, honey you look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks mom" Bulma grumbled before she asked rudely if they could leave already.

"Why of coarse dear."

So they walked over to their new neighbor's house and as they got to the backyard Bulma noticed there was a very beautiful women with raven black hair that went to the middle of her back, and she had onyx colored eyes that when she looked at them she couldn't help but feel that they looked strangely familiar. Over near the grill she spotted a man that had brown flame like hair and a goatee, his eyes were a smoldering brown and when he turned around Bulma almost gasped at how much he looked like the arrogant man she had just met.

"Well hello Brief family I am so glad that you all could make it to our nice cookout." The raven haired women stated. "My name is Kamila and this is my husband Vegeta."

"Hello." Vegeta said in a not very welcoming voice, but Bulma just assumed that this is how his everyday voice was.

"I'm sorry to say that my son will not be joining us until later he is currently inside still getting ready."

With that said everyone introduced themselves to everyone else and started to enjoy the cookout. Bulma found out that the man Vegeta actually was a very nice man and his wife was even nicer. After being there for ten minutes Bulma couldn't take the heat anymore so she went to the edge of the pool took her shoes off and dipped her feet in.

As if feeling eyes on her back she whipped her head around a gasped at what she saw.

Vegeta chuckled in amusement at the look on her face, "you know it is a swimming pool you are allowed to put your whole body into it"

She slowly turned a deep shade of red in anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure, and then it dawned on her his dads name was Vegeta and so was his. *Duh Bulma how stupid could you get!*

Vegeta chuckled as she just kept staring at him with a surprised but angered look on her face and didn't say anything back. "Nice to meet you again" he said with a sly smirk.

Bulma slowly turned her surprised expression into one of pure hate as she starting glaring at him, but still didn't say anything back to him.

He quickly got annoyed with her staring "so are you going to get in the pool or stare at me all day?"

Bulma then opened and snapped back "maybe I just want to relax right now by the pool not IN the pool, ever think of that?"

"Well maybe you would be more relaxed if you were all the way in the pool" he replied with the same anger that was in Bulma's voice now in his own. *Damn why is she being so stubborn I just want to see her in a bikini* he thought angrily.

Bulma could see a small hint of lust in his eyes and with that she smiled evilly and said…"or maybe someone is just a little too anxious to see me in my bathing suit," then she gave him a sly grin and winked.

Vegeta slowly started turning red in the checks but then he quickly held this back and said…"yeah right like I'd want to see your fat ass in a bikini," he then started laughing.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Bulma, "you weren't complaining earlier today when you happen to 'accidentally' run into me!"

Vegeta growled slightly at this "whatever you say woman, if you don't want to go in the pool and blame the accident that happened earlier on me than that's your problem. But I on the other hand will be jumping in the pool in about two seconds so I would move your fat ass if I were you."

"I. Am. NOT. Fat. And I'm not moving anywhere I was here first; therefore I have the right to sit here if I want!"

"It is MY pool therefore if I want to jump in I will, and if your stubborn ass doesn't want to move, then don't bitch when you get wet."

With that said Vegeta threw off his shirt and did a giant cannon ball into the pool getting everything within a 10 foot radius soaked. It was safe to say that Bulma Briefs was furious, she ripped her dress off and her very sexy body was shown to the world than she said in the most seductive voice she could conjure… "OH VEGETA!"

As Vegeta looked up he didn't have enough time to analyze how much of a tease her body was because next thing he knew she was jumping in the pool after him dunking him under the water, and the next thing either of them knew they were both fighting non-stop to see who would come up the winner.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh it's so nice to see our children are getting along," Bunni said to Kamila.<p>

"Yes I agree, although this is very strange Vegeta doesn't normally interact well socially with other people." Bunni just chuckled and answered back "well my Bulma is a spitfire and she sure knows how to get people riled up." Kamila chuckled as well as she completely forgot about the two fighting teens and looked over to her husband who looked to be in deep conversation with Mr. Briefs.

* * *

><p>Slowly the anger left Bulma and she actually was having fun, she started laughing and Vegeta couldn't help but start to laugh too. They slowly stopped splashing, and trying to drown one another and just floated there looking into each other's eyes.<p>

"Do you trust me," Vegeta blurted out to Bulma not knowing why but he did.

Bulma's head was screaming NO but before she could voice it, yes came out of her mouth without realizing it and she wasn't sure why she had just said that to the man she was just fighting with.

Vegeta slightly shocked but happy with her answer grabbed Bulma by her hand and told her to take a deep breath. Bulma did as she was told, and before she knew it she and Vegeta were slowly descending to the bottom of the pool. When they got there they both took a seat on the floor of the pool and once again stared into the others eyes.

Then Vegeta slowly started to swim towards Bulma and before Bulma knew what she was doing she started swimming as well and met him halfway. They grabbed each other and went into a tight embrace and then Vegeta brought his forehead to hers and Bulma always the brave one made the first move and lightly brushed her lips against his. She started to kiss him slow and passionately but then it quickly turned into a furious kiss full of lust, she sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip, and she slipped her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Vegeta quickly replied by opening his mouth and allowing his, and her tongue to start colliding with one another in a battle of dominance. Vegeta was so lost in the kiss with this woman that he totally forgot about being at the bottom of the pool and the air that his lungs were screaming for was easily ignored because of the blue haired vixen that currently had all of his attention. But next thing he knew she slowly pulled away and gave him a smirk and started swimming back up for air. He followed closely behind her, and when they both reached the surface to finally fill their lungs with air again they knew it wasn't the lack of oxygen making their breathing hard and rough but it was indeed from the forbidden kiss they just shared.

"Looks like you can use those lips for things other than running your loud mouth" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Bulma laughed sarcastically finding no amusement in what he just said. "Very funny, but I thought you would never want to look or touch this 'fat ass' as you so kindly explained it" she said with a smirk of her own on her face.

"Guess I changed my mind, what are you going to do about it?"

She just wanted to smack that stupid ass smirk off of his face and show him exactly what she would do about it. But instead she smiled sweetly and said "that's for me to know and you to find out."

Vegeta chuckled softly to himself all the while thinking that he couldn't wait to tell Kakarot about the feisty blue haired angle that he now called his neighbor.

**Please Review! :)**


	2. The new running back is who?

**A/N: there will be a lemon soon in later chapters just to let everyone know!**

**I DONT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Chapter two**_

That night Bulma returned home and couldn't wipe the smug grin off her face. "If that jerk thinks that he can try to seduce me he has another thing coming, I Bulma Briefs will conquer Vegeta Ouji." She said with a slight chuckle. *My first day of school tomorrow is going to be so much fun* she thought to herself right before she lay on her bed and let sleep overcome her till the morning.

* * *

><p>'Knock,' 'Knock,' "Bulma dear, wake up! You don't want to be late for your first football practice do you?" Mrs. Briefs said in to cheery voice for it to only 4 in the morning.<p>

"ughhhhh" Bulma moaned loudly while rolling over on her bad and shoving her head further into the warm comfort of her pillows. "Wake me up in five more minutes!"

Bunni chuckled silently to herself, "Bulma you wake up this instant or I will go fetch your father!"

"Alright, alright I'm up you don't have to go get him" she mumbled to her door while shooting a deathly glare at it as if her mother could see her.

She begrudgingly got up and trotted over to take a quick shower. As the warm water hit her body like a heated waterfall Bulma couldn't help the small smile that came to her face when she remembered Vegeta's face right after their first and hopefully not last kiss. Yes she will admit that he annoyed the hell out of her and they had only just met yesterday but she couldn't deny the instant attraction, and lust that she felt towards him since the very moment they locked eyes with each other. She started to shiver slightly realizing that water was starting to turn cold, she instantly shut the water and walked out of the shower and headed towards her closet. She quickly pulled on a sports bra and a pair of short athletic shorts with a snug fitting capsule corp. t-shirt. Pulling her into a messy bun, she slipped her running shoes on and grabbed her backpack for school right before slipping out her bedroom dorm.

She sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter, shouting a quick good bye to her mother and father before she ran outside to her black Kawasaki ninja 250r crotch rocket. The engine to her bike purred to life and she peeled out of her drive speeding to school with the hopes of making it to practice early so she could get some one on one with coach.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the school she exhaled a breath of relief at seeing that she was the first one there. She walked up to coach Nappa and smiled brilliantly. "Hello, I'm Bulma; Bulma Briefs." Nappa looked down at her with a look of slight annoyance, "what's your point girl I don't have time to sit talking to you I'm waiting for the football to arrive."<p>

Bulma's eye twitched in utter annoyance as she glared up at the sexist pig she now had to call coach. Clearing her throat to gain his attention again, "well you see I am currently your new running back" she said with pure hatred in her voice.

Nappa looked wide eyed at her in pure shock before he started sputtering apologizes. Bulma noticed that he was sweating and started to look nervous as he kept rambling on and on about he wasn't normally one to judge a book by its cover but he just had never seem such a pretty woman play football before, then he turned beat read apologizing again about how it was inappropriate for him to call her pretty being as he was her coach. "Not that you aren't pretty" he yelled in embarrassment before sighing loudly and just shutting his mouth because it clearly was getting him nowhere.

Bulma couldn't help but smother a laugh as she smirked openly at her 'new coaches' discomfort. "It's alright let's just act like this never happened okay?" "YES!" Nappa shouted making Bulma jump back slightly from the unexpected outburst, "ha ummm anyways Bulma" he said clearly his throat trying to take on the aura of authority "I presume you came early to learn the plays, yes?"

"Yes" Bulma answered calmly as if he had just asked her the stupidest question known to man. Nappa just shifted the weight from his one foot to the awkwardly trying to figure out how he can make the best of this unusual situation he just put himself in. He leaned down to Bulma's height showing her the play back and quickly describing all the best ways she could perform each play. Just as he was finishing up his assistant walked up and smiled seductively at Bulma.

"Hello there miss, my name is Raditz and I'll be your assistant coach." He said with a sweet smile on his face while his eyes roamed over her body.

*Wow is he a cutie I don't think I'll mind having him order me around* Bulma thought with a seductive grin of her own. "Nice to meet you I'm Bulma the new running back," she replied with an outstretched hand.

Nappa then coughed "alright anyways I'm going to have Raditz here throwing the ball around a little with you, and maybe do a couple of plays so that I can see how good you are at handling the ball and so I can estimate your speed and what plays you will perform the best. "Alright sounds fine to me" Bulma replied nonchalantly.

"Are you ready" Raditz asked with the ball poised in hand ready to throw. Bulma got in position and heard Nappa yell of a play, she quickly remembered it as being the one where she had to run two zigzag diagonals then sprint to the end zone where the quarterback would be throwing the ball. She took a deep breath then told Raditz she was ready, just as all of this was happening most of the team had started walking towards field including Vegeta, and Goku, Bulma of coarse was so caught in the play that she didn't notice that she know had spectators.

"Whoa is that girl out new running back" Goku asked with pure curiosity in his voice while he watched the blue haired girl run and sprint at speeds he didn't realize a human could possess. Vegeta looked to the field and almost shit his pants right there on the spot. *I cannot believe that, that women that I so mercilessly kissed yesterday is the new running back and I didn't even know!* he thought to himself. Vegeta was tore out of his thoughts though as he heard Kakarot and the rest of the other players quietly whispering to one another about how good she was girl or not. He quickly turned his attention back to Bulma who was running plays left, and right effortlessly and with a grace like no other. *She really is good, with her we might actually be able to Cold High School this year,*what am I thinking she is a girl!

"Coach" Vegeta yelled as he jogged up to Nappa, "what is the meaning of this our new running back is a girl!" he asked disbelieving. "Damn right" Nappa replied back, "she caught on to the plays effortlessly and she is performing them with ease, just look at her speed we could be champs this year with her on our team."

Vegeta just growled lowly *so the woman thinks she can play football with big guys huh, well we will just have to see about that.* He thought with a cruel smirk on his face.

**Cliffhanger :) what is Vegeta planning for Bulma, review for next chapter to find out!**


	3. Uhhh, What is going on?

**A/N: Alright sorry this is a little short but I really wanted Bulma and Goku to meet so this is pretty much the chapter talking about how they meet and become friends, so enjoy! :)**

**I DONT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Raditz couldn't wipe the permanent grin that fixated itself onto his face, *this girl is amazing I can't believe the accuracy in her catches, and it's not like I'm throwing easy for her either.* "Bulma, can you come here a minute?"

Bulma silently walked over to Raditz trying to think about why he would want her to walk over there. *I know I can be egotistical and a little demanding, and so what if my dad says I 'over analyze' everything but god damn it why does he have that angry look on his face. I know I did a pretty damned good job and by the look on coach Nappa's face I can be certain I did a good job, so what the fuck does he want* All the while this was swarming through her brain and thoughts she didn't realize how close she was to Raditz before she almost ran straight into him.

"um sorry Raditz" Bulma said meekly with a hint of red tinting her face. "That's coach Raditz to you, you maggot." Bulma face went from embarrassment to pure rage so fast that Raditz could almost feel the aura of hate emitting off of her. "Now listen here COACH Raditz I think we all know that I did a damn good job with those plays, and if you think differently than you can just kiss my ass because you're not even the real coach; Nappa is and by the shit eating grin on his face I can presume he enjoyed my little show. So if you think you can talk down to me because I'm a girl, then you have another thing coming bud, I don't have a problem kicking your ass." Bulma fumed when she was done she was breathing heavily and her face was more than a little flushed in her anger. Bulma watched Raditz face go from shocked and surprised to anger in bewilderment then straight to amusement and was that pride? She was slightly confused and little put off at his reaction to her outburst. Now let's get one thing straight she did not regret a single word and as she thought back on what she said she realized there wasn't a single thing she would change about her speech. She smirked as she realized her speech was indeed spot on. But her smirk quickly dissipated as she watch Raditz literally fall to his knees in laughter. *That bastard, he dares to mock me and laugh* "do you think I'm fucking joking around this isn't funny!" Bulma all but screamed at his face.

Raditz quickly whipped a few stray tears that fell from his eyes from laughing so hard, "Bulma" Raditz said with a chuckle in his voice "I was just kidding I was merely checking to see if you were a pussy or not, I wanted to make sure you could handle yourself around a bunch of grown men. But I can clearly see you can handle yourself perfectly." He said with pure amusement in his voice. Bulma stared slack jawed at her coach *I cannot believe I just cussed my fucking coach out and all he was doing was trying to get a rise out of me, what the fuck!* Bulma quickly strode over the rest of the way to where Raditz was standing and smacked him over the head.

"Owww, what the hell was that for!" Raditz asked incredulously. "For fucking pissing me off, I don't care if that was a little test of yours that I passed with flying colors!" Bulma all but snarled out. Raditz couldn't help but chuckle slightly "you know Bulma if your so upset about it I'd gladly take you up on your offer of kissing your ass to make it up for you." He said with coy smile on his face that instantly turned Bulma's face 3 different shades of red. "You Pervert" she yelled as she started to walk away and head towards coach Nappa and the rest of the team. Raditz watched her ass and the sway of her hips as she walked away from him *damn I am a pervert aren't I* he thought to himself "oh well" he thought aloud with a smile so big you'd think he was the head coach.

"Bulma" Nappa all but yelled "that was amazing! You're a phenomenal player and I can't wait for the season to start!" Just as this left Nappa's mouth Vegeta arrogantly walked over, looked Bulma up and down then sneered at her "You call that football? I have seen new born babies with more endurance and tenacity then you" he said with a sadistic grin on his face that made Bulma want to cower and almost believe what he said key word though ALMOST. "Oh yeah fuck face, you weren't complaining about my 'endurance, and tenacity' yesterday" Bulma replied with a smirk. You could ohhhhing and ahhhing in the background that did nothing but further Vegeta's rage and make Bulma's smirk a full out smile.

"Wow Vegeta she really got you there huh?" Goku said smiling happily. "Shut the hell up Kakarot, who's side are you on anyway!" Vegeta spat angrily, "well Vegeta I would assume that I'm on both your sides. I mean we are all on the same team, right?" Goku said with utter confusion in his voice as he rubbed the back of his head. "Wow Vegeta where did you pick this one up at he sounds like an idiot, must be the only reason he is your friend. He was too stupid to realize he was befriending a dumb jackass like you" Bulma said as she walked over towards Goku. Vegeta watched her every move with a heated gaze "you better watch your mouth woman before I make you." Bulma just laughed and ignored him completely "so your name is Kakarot?" she asked the still confused Goku, but his look quickly changed to a bright smile "yeah! But you can just call me Goku it's kind of my nickname" he said with a slight laugh. "Alright, well you may seem a little off the rocker but you also seem like a very nice guy, hey I know what do ya say about dumping that asshole Vegeta and becoming friends with me. I promise I'll be a lot nicer to you!" Bulma said sweetly, "well Vegeta is always mean to me" "KAKAROT, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta screamed. "Well I thought I was making a new friend" Goku responded slightly confused again. "Whatever you dumb ass, do whatever you want it's not like we were ever friends anyway!" Vegeta said angrily, "awhh come on Vegeta don't be like that we are BEST friends, and why can't we all just be friends?" Goku asked with a chocked sob.

"Is he about to cry" Bulma asked incredulously to Vegeta. Vegeta just looked back at Bulma with the same face of bewilderment, "fuck it, woman your my new best friend now get the fuck over here and do everything I tell you too. "WHAT, wahhhhh Vegeta *sniffle* NOOOOOO *sniffle* you can't leave me for a girl! Wait a minute! Did you just say NEW best friend." Goku asked excitedly, Vegeta just grunted and Goku smiled "That means we were best friends, and best friends never stay mad at each other! YAY!" Goku shouted as he ran up to Vegeta and Bulma and wrapped an arm around both of them, "we are going to be the three BEST FRIENDS that anybody could have!" Goku shouted happily. Bulma just looked at Vegeta confused and he shook his and rolled his eyes "just go along with it woman you still have all year and all football season to deal with this" Vegeta said clearly annoyed and defeated. Bulma just chuckled and started walking back towards the coaches with Goku and Vegeta. *man this is going to be one weird senior year* Bulma thought excitedly. *Don't think I have forgotten about you woman, I will get you back for humiliating me in front of everyone." Vegeta thought with nothing but revenge on the mind.

**Tell me whatya think and hit me up with a review! :) **


	4. The games have begun

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews I'm glad to hear what you have to say about my story; again sorry for the last two chapters being so short I have been kind of busy but I wanted to get an update out. Well hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter 4_

"Alright everyone I have gathered you hear today to introduce you to our new running back Miss. Bulma Briefs, and to also show you some new plays me and coach Raditz have come up with." Nappa shouted to the whole team. Everyone said a quick hello to Bulma then put their full attention back on Nappa, "well since me and Raditz were a little distracted this morning by Bulma we have decided that we are going to change practice time to today after school for an hour." Everyone answered with a mumbled okay and headed towards the school for their first day of classes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bulma do you want to meet a couple more of me and Vegeta's friends" Goku asked excitedly, "I don't have friends" Vegeta said roughly. Bulma just rolled her eyes at Vegeta "sure Goku I'd love that." "Great" Goku shouted in her face, he then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over towards a group of guys that were just standing there talking to one another. "Hey guys" Goku yelled while pulling Bulma in front of him "this is Bulma!" "Hey, I'm Tien, nice to meet you!" Bulma looked him up and down starting from his bald head to his shoes; she noticed he had a friendly look on his face and that he seemed like a good guy. *hmmm he's not so bad looking either, but I'm not really into bald guys* she thought to herself before she extended her hand in greeting with a bright smile on her face "Yeah, it's great to meet you" she said sweetly. "And this over here is Krillen" Goku said, Bulma also greeted him and took in his appearance. *Man what is up with Goku's friends, are they all bald or something!* She thought to herself until Goku snapped her out of her thoughts "lastly this guy over hear is Yammcha, but I'd be careful around him he is kind of a ladies man if you know what I mean" Goku whispered so only Bulma could hear him. "Nice to meet you" she said nicely while Yammcha eyed her hungrily, Bulma just glared at him and took in his appearance while doing so. He was a pretty tall guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, she noticed a scar on his cheek that made him look rugged and only added to his sex appeal. She realized that even though this guy was looking at her like a piece of meat she couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed very good looking and Goku's comment of him being a ladies man made sense to her now.<p>

"Well hello there good looking" Yammcha said with a sexy smile "have you gone to get your school schedule yet gorgeous?" he asked in a flirtatious voice. Bulma found she was blushing without realizing it, and meanwhile Vegeta was staring on and listening to their conversation with nothing but anger and annoyance on his face. He noticed Bulma's blush and couldn't understand why it made him so upset *why do I feel this way, I don't give a shit what she does, or who she talks to* he thought angrily. He then noticed that Bulma was telling Yammcha that she hadn't got her schedule yet and when Yammcha asked her if he could walk her to the office to get it with her Vegeta found himself walking over to them and before Bulma could even answer Vegeta's gruff voiced answered for her "I'm already taking her to the office so fuck off."

Bulma and Yammcha both jumped at his voice, for neither of them were expecting to hear it. Then Yammcha face went from shocked to angry "Is that true" Yammcha asked Bulma while staring daggers at Vegeta. "Yes that is true" Bulma answered without knowing why she just lied. Vegeta's frown quickly turned into a smirk "You see, I told you; now scram before I change my mind and beat the shit out of you." Bulma just looked at Vegeta with a what's-going-on face, "fine" Yammcha said reluctantly "Bulma it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we have some classes together I'd love to get to know you better" he said with a hinting tone. Vegeta growled and Bulma stared at Yammcha with an expressionless face. "Alright well I guess I'll see you around" Yammcha said while walking away.

"Vegeta, what the hell was that. You never said you were going to go get my schedule with me." Bulma said with an accusing tone. Vegeta didn't really know what that was, and he wasn't about to tell her that he did it just because he didn't want her talking and hanging out with another guy, "Shut it women, you don't want to talk to that pig anyway I was saving you, if anything you should be thanking me" Vegeta said with a haughty smirk to cover up any suspicious tracks. Bulma still looked at him with confusion "whatever you say, but I'm not thanking you for anything, for all I know he could have been the nicest guy at this school but you just cut off my chance of finding out!" she all but yelled in his face. "Do you want me to take you to the office or not" Vegeta yelled back, "fine you asshole" Bulma said with a hint of anger in her voice. "That's what I thought" Vegeta said while laughing at the angry face Bulma was giving him. "You know Vegeta you really know how to piss me off!" Bulma said in a deadly quiet voice. Vegeta just chuckled and started to walk away, "Hey, where are you going!" Bulma yelled. "To the office, keep up if you want to get your schedule" he said nonchalantly. *What an asshole I can't believe I ever kissed that guy* Bulma fumed to herself while running to catch up to Vegeta.

They walked through the school and headed to office where they proceeded to get their schedules, "Hey I have to go to the girls' locker room and change into my clothes for school, do you think you could show me where that is too?" Bulma asked Vegeta sweetly. "I suppose, I have already wasted my time showing you to the office I guess a few more minutes isn't going to hurt" he replied in a moody tone of voice. Bulma just didn't answer back she wasn't in the mood to keep arguing with him every two seconds. She was just glad that he was going to show her so she wasn't about to ruin the moment. When they got to the locker room Bulma quickly told Vegeta thanks and as she was about to head in she heard his voice again, "and make sure you hurry up I don't want to be waiting her all day for you" he said tiredly. "Why would you wait for me" Bulma asked with pure curiosity "your first class is right near my first class, and I don't want to hear you bitching later about how you got lost so I figured I'd just show you; now hurry up before I leave you!" *Man why does he always have to be so moody, oh well I guess I should be happy that he is willing to show me around* Bulma thought to herself "fine I'll be quick, but you better not leave!" she yelled in a threating voice. She heard him mumble a fine right before she ran into the locker room.

* * *

><p>Bulma quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, with a white V-neck short sleeve shirt, and a black zip up hoody with the capsule corp. logo. She then slipped on her white pair of vans shoes and pulled her hair out of its hair tie and let it flow freely down her back, she ran to the mirror and put on some quick mascara and eye liner before heading back towards Vegeta.<p>

"There I'm done" Bulma said out of breath, Vegeta just looked at her grunted. "You could look a little happier, I mean I did just get ready really fast for you" she all but whined, Vegeta just chuckled "I can tell you look like shit." Bulma face turned a deep shade of red "I do not look like shit! I happen to like my style of clothes" Vegeta then did a one over on her and Bulma couldn't help blushing at the intense way he was staring at her "hmmm interesting" Vegeta mumbled. "What's interesting" Bulma asked curiously, "oh nothing" Vegeta responded with a slight smile. *That's right Vegeta keep her thinking, she will be so obsessed with wanting to know why I said that; that I will be the only thing on her mind all day* Vegeta chuckled as he said this and watched as Bulma stared at him intensely obviously trying hard to figure out what he thought was so interesting. He quickly took her distraction as an advantage to grab her hand and pull her down the hall.

"Ouch, Vegeta what the hell do you think you are doing let go of my hand!" Bulma said irritated. "OH shut up I'm pulling you to class, you should feel honored I am degrading myself enough to even touch your filthy hand." "Hey, my hand is not filthy, why do you have to be such a jackass" Bulma screamed, "Shut up we are here" Vegeta said. He then let go of her hand and started turn around so he could walk to his class before he even made his first step though Bulma grabbed him by the arm and turned him around roughly, he didn't even have to time yell at her because not even two seconds later she crushed her lips to his. His eyes shot up in utter shock but just the feel of her tasty soft lips on his again had his eyes shutting in pure joy. He quickly started kissing her back tasting as much of her as he could, his tongue jutted out of his mouth and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance to taste the sweat essence known as Bulma. As she opened her mouth giving clearance to invade her he slowly did a thorough tongue sweeping of her mouth, tasting every spot in her mouth to get an imprint of her in his brain forever. But alas the kiss wasn't nearly as long as he wished it to be because before he knew what was happening Bulma quickly pulled away and gave him a coy smile, she then winked and ran into her class room leaving not only a confused Vegeta but a very aroused one as well. *What the hell* Vegeta thought to himself before he noticed everyone in the hall was looking at him. "What the hell are you all looking at" he shouted in their direction before quickly stomping towards his classroom.

* * *

><p>*That's right Vegeta I know your little ploy, if you think that you are going to confuse me into thinking about you all day you are wrong. Two can play this game and I can guarantee that I will be on your mind more than you will be on mine.* Bulma thought with a huge grin on her face.<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **

**And who do you think will this little game that Vegeta and Bulma are in! :)**


	5. Oh my, in the lunchroom?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter Five_

Bulma couldn't wipe the smug grin off of her face as she walked into class, just thinking about Vegeta's face as she walked away brought on a wave of laughter.

"Hey Bulma, what are you laughing about?" asked a smiling Goku. "Ohh nothing Goku" Bulma replied with a smile on her face. "If you say so but you look happier than usual if you ask me" he said smartly. "Will you just mind your business Goku" Bulma said angrily as she started walking over to a desk to take her seat. Goku proceeded to follow her and sit down next to her. "Hey Bulma remind me that I have to introduce you to my girlfriend later today, you would really like her" Goku said as a peace treaty for pissing Bulma off. *_As if I'd like the idiot that's dating him_* she thought to herself "yeah okay Goku sounds good to me" she said with a roll of her eyes, but Goku was so happy by her answer he didn't notice.

* * *

><p>It was a long first day so far and all Bulma wanted to do was go home and sleep, she groaned to herself as she walked into the cafeteria seeing the long line. *<em>Just great, not only do I not have any classes with Chi-Chi so far I also have to wait in this long ass line<em>* she thought exasperatedly. Just as she was walking into the lunch line someone grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly. "Hey what the hell do you" but as quickly as the words left her mouth they stopped and she smiled brightly "CHI-CHI!" Bulma yelled happily.

"Oh my God Bulma it's been too long I have missed you dearly!" Chi-Chi said excitedly as she wrapped Bulma in a tight embrace.

Returning the hug Bulma couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips and as the hug ended Chi-Chi was quickly pulled away and put into another from Goku and just as Bulma was going to reprimand Goku she watched horrified as her longtime friend Chi-Chi planted a quick but passionate kiss on Goku's lips.

"Goku, Chi-Chi is your girlfriend!" Bulma sputtered out incredulously with a nonbelieving look on her face.

"I know right hard to believe anyone would date this idiot right" Vegeta said walking up to the group of three and joining their conversation.

Bulma quickly looked at Vegeta and couldn't help the slight blush that came to her face and at noticing this Vegeta added in "also I'd like to have a word with you after school today" he all but purred in her ear.

Blushing profusely she quickly turned her attention back to Chi-Chi and Goku who were now furiously making out. Grunting in disgust and also trying to get their attention Bulma watched as Goku blushed and Chi-Chi turned towards Bulma with a wide smile on her face.

"Bulma this is my boyfriend Kakarot, bu"

"But everyone calls him Goku, yeah I know" Bulma said cutting Chi-Chi off.

"What how did you know that!" Chi-Chi asked confused.

"Because you harpy this dolt plays football with us" Vegeta answered rudely.

"Hey I'm not a harpy" Chi-Chi yelled

"And I most certainly am not a dolt" Bulma retaliated.

"Also Bulma you never told me you play football recreational" Chi-Chi said disappointed.

"Oh she doesn't play recreational Chi" Goku said "she is actually on the football team with us" Goku continued.

"And one hell of a running back" Yammcha said as he joined the lunch line and the conversation with them.

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled in utter disbelief "you mean to tell me that tom-boy era you were going through still isn't over!" she said exasperatedly.

"No Chi sorry it's not" Bulma snapped bitterly while glaring at Yammcha, Goku and Vegeta.

"I just assumed because you looked well you know.." Chi-Chi trailed on

"No I don't know maybe you can inform me" Bulma said angrily

"She is trying to say you look like a girl and the fact you couldn't figure that out further proves my accusation of you being a dolt" Vegeta said playfully with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh shut the hell up Vegeta" Bulma said as she roughly walked past him ramming her shoulder into his as she grabbed a try and her lunch.

Goku just stood there looking confused as to why Bulma was mad while Chi-Chi stared at her apologetically. Yammcha and Vegeta though couldn't help sniggering at her anger.

*_she is so sexy when she is mad_* Vegeta thought while staring at Bulma lustfully from his spot in the lunch line. He couldn't help but notice Yammcha staring as well so with a low growl he pushed past Yammcha in the same manner Bulma did him and continued on to get his food angrily as well like Bulma.

"Wow they certainly are alike" Chi-Chi stated to her still confused boyfriend. She merely chuckled at his expression before pulling him along with her arm "come on Goku let's get some food" she said effectively pulling him out of his state of confusion into a state that can only be call a food coma.

Once everyone sat down at lunch table Chi-Chi apologized profusely to Bulma which earned her a roll of the eyes and a glare in return from said person.

While Bulma was sitting next to Vegeta stewing in anger she couldn't help but yelp in surprise as felt a warm hand run its self-up her leg in a suggestive manner. She quickly lifted her head up and saw that everyone was staring at her so with a heavy blushed she yelled "and what the hell are you staring at get back to eating" it wasn't until she saw Vegeta trying to hold in his laughter at her discomfort that she realized what her was doing. *_so he thinks he can get back at me by pulling that dirty trick_* she thought angrily *_Well he can think again_*

Bulma quickly decided that two could play this game so casually slipped one arm under the table and started caress Vegeta man hood in an even more suggestive manner.

The shock of feeling her physically caressing him down there not only made him yelp but groan in pleasure as well causing everyone at the table to again look and question the weird actions of their friends. A slight tint of pink graced Vegeta's face before he practically yelled the same thing Bulma did when she got caught. He had to bit his lower lip to control the pleasure she was stirring in him and at noticing the effect that she had on him Bulma couldn't help but start to feel a warm feeling build up in her lower stomach. *_oh my god his arousal is turning me on! What the hell this has never happened before!_* Bulma thought excitedly. Getting lost in the pleasure he was feeling it took immense strength to gently rip her hand off of his now erect member.

"Hey Bulma you gonna finish that?" Goku asked startling both Bulma and Vegeta causing them to both look up with crimson on their faces and a look of pure oh-shit-we-got-caught faces.

"Oh umm nope Goku it's all yours" Bulma said quickly sliding her tray to Goku "I umm gotta go yeah umm told my uh teacher I'd see her before class so uh bye" Bulma quickly stuttered as she frantically fled the scene of her crime. *_What the hell were you thinking Bulma, he desires you not the other way around_* she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the table "well that was weird" Tien voiced while everyone but Vegeta nodded their head in approval.<p>

*_She so wants me_* Vegeta thought with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Vegeta what are ya smiling about" a curious Goku asked.

Quickly dropping the grin Vegeta snarled out "nothing Kakarot just can't wait till football practice to pummel you into the ground"

"Oh yeah that does sound fun" Goku said with a chuckle.

"Idiot" Vegeta said as he walked away from the table to head to his next class.

* * *

><p>Bulma quickly changed into her football pants and sports bra then grabbed the rest of her pads and helmet and walked out to the practice field. *<em>I don't even want to see the smug look on Vegeta face<em>* Bulma thought begrudgingly. And as she made it out to the field the first person she heard yell her name was Yammcha "great today is going to be a long day" she thought out loud to herself.

Luckily for her Vegeta didn't really say anything to her besides what the plays were and where she needed to be. He wasn't his normal arrogant, self-centered, and bossy self as he normally is, he was cool collective and to be honest a good leader *_I can see now why he is the team captain_* Bulma thought to herself as she caught another perfect throw from Vegeta.

After practice ended Bulma couldn't wipe the smile off of her face today was a great practice and she found out the she was in the top five of the most in shape people on her team that fact alone drove insane with happiness.

"What the hell are you beaming about" came the familiar gruff voice of Vegeta.

*_Oh great here it comes, I'm dead_* Bulma thought "nothing jerk I'm just in a good mood and there is nothing you can do to change that" she said smartly with a sweet smile on her face.

Vegeta didn't know what was sexier her sweat glisten body, disheveled hair and dirt covered face or the coy smile she was giving him. Shaking the thoughts of her appearance off he quickly got to the point "so are you going to tell me what today was all about or are you just a slut that kisses and touches everyone inappropriately at school" he said with a smirk at seeing her face flush.

"God damn it Vegeta I told you there was nothing you could do to get rid of my good mood and I meant it!" she yelled irritated

"Doesn't look like you're in a good mood anymore" he quipped

"That's because you called me a whore you asshole!" she screeched out

Physically flinching at her voice and laughing at her demeanor he couldn't help but add fire to the flame "so you admit I did get you out of your good mood" he said mockingly.

She just growled and rolled her eyes as she ignored him and started to walk away but she could still feel his eyes on her so she threw him the middle finger without looking at him.

Vegeta could only chuckle as he watched her retreating form *_so feisty, this is going to be a fun year I can already tell_* Vegeta thought while laughing merrily to the locker room.

**Sorry it took so long to update I'm having writers' block with this story but I'm going to continue it even if it kills me so don't be mad if the chapters are shorter I'm physical stuck ha anyways REVIEW! **


	6. Things couldn't get anymore confusing

**A/N: So sorry that it's been ages since I updated but I've been super busy and got carried away with my other story. Im going to work hard on trying to update faster! Also I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but its 3 in the morning and I feel if I type more I'll pass out from exhaustion but anyways I hope you enjoy and I'll try to have another update by this weekend!**

**DISCLAMIOR: I DON'T OWN DBZ….sadly **

_Chapter Six_

Later that night after Bulma showered and finished her homework she laid in bed thinking about how her first day of school went and soon her thoughts took her to thinking about _**him**_. *_Gahh, I don't know why I'm even thinking about that arrogant ass although he did look super sexy today at practice._* "Oh my god what is wrong with me" Bulma said out loud before rolling her eyes and pulling her blanket up over head and sleep quickly consumed her.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare out his window in the direction of Bulma's house but when he realized what he was doing he quickly shook his head while mumbling quietly under his breath "She's just some annoying slut" But even as he said this he knew it wasn't true and he couldn't wait to see what would be happening tomorrow at school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bulma wait up!" Chi-Chi shouted as she tried to catch up with her blue haired friend.<p>

"Oh hey Chi, what's up?" Bulma said as she entered the front of the school building.

"I uh just wanted to apologize for yesterday, it was rude and out of line what I said. I of all people shouldn't be judging" Chi said quickly while staring down at her shoes and fiddling her thumbs in an innocent manner

"Yeah no kidding, anyone who dates Kakarot has no room to be judging" said a harsh voice that was easily recognizable.

"Aww come on Vegeta that's mean!" Goku whined while walking up next to Chi-Chi.

"Shut up dick head, Chi your forgiven" Bulma said while smiling at her friend and completely ignoring the frown Vegeta was giving her.

"You're going to regret saying that when I pummel you today at practice" Vegeta said harshly while glaring daggers at the blue haired beauty in front of me. He couldn't but linger his glare as he took in her outfit. She was wearing jean shorts with black biker boots on and a loose white tank top, her hair was pin straight and her makeup was flawless. He couldn't even hear her ranting because he was so engrossed in staring at her beauty.

"Hey asshole stop ogling me while I'm trying to tell you off" Bulma said with a smirk on her face as she noticed a red tint start to form on Vegeta's cheeks.

"HA as if, like I'd ogle someone like you" Vegeta replied arrogantly

"Oh yeah, say that looking me in the face and not my chest then" Bulma said while looking at him with pure hatred

Vegeta flushed ever redder before mumbling "Whatever" and walking off to his first class.

"Wow, I think he really likes you" Chi said

"Well I don't give a shit Chi that man is so insufferable, arrogant, rude, demanding and belittling. I for one cannot stand him or the idea of having to be around him for more than 5 minutes. Bulma said quickly while staring off in the direction Vegeta headed

"Sure ya cant" Goku said with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut the hell up Kakarot" Bulma said while storming off in the same manner as Vegeta.

"Wow has anyone noticed they are exactly like" Tien said while chuckling softly

Everyone just murmured an agreement while Chi-Chi smiled evilly and whipped her phone out.

"_Juu you need to hurry up and get over this cold, you still have to meet Bulma and I have an awesome idea too!" _Chi texted quickly.

"_Hopefully I'll be at school tomorrow and what's this idea of yours!?" _ Juu texted back quickly but the only response got was a smiley face.

* * *

><p>Vegeta glared at anyone who even looked his direction as he started to walk to Chemistry. *<em>Just great, I have this fucking class with that wench<em>* he thought with a sour look on his face.

As he entered the class room he couldn't help but look around and try to find her but he came up short when he realized she wasn't there yet. _*The idiot probably got lost_* he thought with a grin but just then he got roughly shoved in the shoulder effectively pissing him off and causing him to turn around in anger ready to pummel whoever dared to touch him. But as he fully turned around he was meet with two crystal blue eyes.

"Looking for me" Bulma said with a light chuckle and twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Vegeta just grunted, he was too angry to even give her a response so he just turned around and walked straight to the table in the back with Bulma following closely behind.

"Oh come on Vegeta I was just joking, will you loosen up already" Bulma said as she took the empty seat next to him. He just glared at her before rudely responding "why should I?"

Bulma scooted her chair a little closer causing Vegeta to give a suspicious glare "Because Vegeta I like you" Bulma said seductively while staring into his eyes with a smoldering look.

Vegeta visibly gulped before finally finding the courage to speak "What the hell are you talking about woman"

"You know what I'm talking about" she said breathlessly while putting one hand on his leg.

*_Is she just fucking with me_* Vegeta thought while staring at her with a very confused face that quickly turned to anger as Bulma started busting up laughing.

"What hell is so funny!?" He demanded

"HAHAHA, your face! Oh my god it was priceless" she said while quickly removing her hand. She then smirked wickedly at him "hmmm, you must really like me Vegeta. The way your breathing accelerated and your cheeks turned red, am I that hot?" she asked with a mocking and seductive pout.

Vegeta was seeing red he was so pissed. *_That bitch, how dare she!_* he thought angrily before smirking to himself *_If she wants to play games then by all means who am I to squash her fun_* He thought cleverly while pulling her chair even closer to him.

Bulma watched him confused by his actions *_I was expecting him to blow up on me in anger, what the hell is he doing_* she thought nervously as he quickly cupped her face in his hand

Vegeta cupped her face in his hand and then moved his other hand to slowly make circles on her most sensitive area and he took great pleasure in the look of confusion, pleasure and shock on her face. He then proceeded to bring his face extremely close to hers making their noses touch.

*_What is he doing!?_* Bulma thought frantically realizing she was losing control of battle of whit's they seemed to be playing.

Vegeta breathed out deeply causing his breath to fan over Bulma's face and he couldn't help but smirk as her eyes slowly shut a little and took on a look of pure want and need.

"What do you want Vegeta?"

Her question took him by pure surprise and he couldn't help but blush slightly at the husky tone she used. It was obvious to him by now that his little game was being taken very serious by her and he was even more surprised when he heard his own voice say "you" very deep and filled with need.

Just as they were about to kiss the teacher slammed the door open rudely making his presence known and effectively making both Bulma and Vegeta scoot as far away from one another as possible.

*_What the hell was I doing!? Its like my body was doing the complete opposite of what I wanted it to do* _Bulma thought while quickly looking out of the corner of her eyes to see that Vegeta was staring at her as well. She blushed a deep red and quickly looked towards the board trying to pretend that he wasn't there and that they weren't just fondling each other in class.

*_It's going to be a long ass day_* Vegeta thought while looking out the window and ignoring everything the teacher was saying.

**Well that's it for now like I said I'll try and update faster so please just bear with me and REVIEW! **


	7. Steamy fun and unwanted memories

**A/N: Like I promised here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAMOR: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter Seven_

Bulma sprinted out of the class room the second the bell rang and Vegeta watched her while rolling his eyes at her childish approach to their obvious attraction to one another.

*_I did just wanna fuck with her but now I __**really **__wanna fuck with her_* Vegeta thought with a smirk while walking to lunch. As he turned the corner he noticed Yammcha was talking to Bulma at her locker and he was standing a little too close to her for his liking.

Bulma looked up and noticed the frown on Vegeta's face as Yammcha talked to her so with a smirk she moved even closer to Yammcha and whispered something in his ear causing the boy to turn a bright shade of red and he ended up watching her with puppy dog eyes as she walked towards Vegeta. As she passed him she smiled and said quietly so only he could hear her "see you in lunch Veg head" and with that she walked off with an extra sway to her hips causing Vegeta to watch the movement of her ass as he followed close behind with a growl on his lips.

As Bulma sat down with her tray of food next to Vegeta she couldn't help but smile as she looked around and noticed all of the new friends she has already made but she quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Chi-Chi start talking about their plans for this weekend.

"So I was thinking we could all go clubbing this Friday" she said while taking a small bite of her pizza.

"yeffh thhhads sunds lekth a goouf ider" Goku said with a mouth full of food causing Vegeta to growl out "Don't talk with your mouth full you fool" he hissed while glaring daggers at a laughing Bulma *_Foolish woman_*

"I agree that does sound fun" Bulma said with a smile on her face

"What sounds fun?" Yammcha asked as he sat down on the other side of Bulma causing her to smile and Vegeta to growl lowly

"Hey Vegeta what's wrong" Krillen asked curiously

"Nothing chrome dome, shut up and eat" he replied back viciously making Krillen instantly snapped his head in the opposite direction and ignore Vegeta's presence for the rest of lunch

"Chi was saying it'd be fun if we went clubbing this weekend" Bulma answered Yammcha with a huge grin

"That's great, hey babe maybe we could drive together?" Yammcha said with a slight blush and a small grin

As Vegeta heard this he rolled his eyes and quickly stood up causing everyone at the table to look at him. He glared and noticed the sparkle of mischief in Bulma's eyes making him stomp away angrily.

"Jeez what's his problem" asked a bemused Tien

Bulma just laughed and got up to follow him without giving Yammcha an answer.

"Hey Vegeta, wait up!" she yelled noticing he was heading towards his car.

Vegeta snapped his head around and frowned at her as she ran up next to him. "What do you want" he snapped while starting to walk towards his car again. Before he took two steps though Bulma grabbed him by his arm causing him to turn around and face her. She smiled shyly while looking into his deep soul searching eyes. She could've sworn she saw his glare soften but the second she noticed it, it was gone.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked softly while rubbing her thumb in a soothing circular motion on his arm

Vegeta sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm not angry, okay?" he half shouted at her

"Vegeta, you're such a liar!" She yelled back

"Why do you even care!"

His question made her blush a sweet red and as she lowered her head to look down at her feet in slight embarrassment Vegeta couldn't help but lose all his anger. "Bulma" he said softly while grabbing her chin gently and lifting her head up so she was looking him in the eyes "What are you doing to me" he asked so softly that if their heads weren't so close to each other she probably wouldn't of heard him. Before she could answer him he brushed his lips lightly against hers' he then slowly brought his tongue out and lightly licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance and she was happy to oblige. Before either of them realized it their kissed turned more heated and into a dance of dominance. Bulma had slipped both arms around his neck and a hand was grabbing tightly at his hair pulling his mouth as close to hers as possible.

They had somehow walked up to the building and were leaning against it as Vegeta lifted her up so he was cupping her ass. She let out a soft moan as she wrapped both legs around his waist and grinded her lower half against his. He then brought a hand roughly into her hair squeezing tight and angling it for rougher contact against her lips where he nipped, licked, sucked and groaned against her in unyielding lust and want.

He took one of his hands and brought it up to cup her breast where he began to squeeze and rub it in circle motions which caused her gasp his name out loudly. He couldn't help but do a mental cheer at the fact that she was obviously a screamer.

They were so lost in their own world of each other that they never even noticed that someone had walked up or that they had been out there for at least 20 minutes now.

A deliberately loud cough snapped them both out of what they were doing and caused them to both blush so red that you could see it in their ears.

"Bulma, Vegeta… I presume to see you both at practice later so please no getting detention from skipping class." Nappa said quickly but sternly causing both teens to nod their head and run off to class. *_Kids these days_* Nappa thought while heading into the principal's office to hand him this year's football schedule.

* * *

><p>Laughing loudly while pulling Vegeta along to their class Bulma couldn't help but smile at him "Oh my god Vegeta that was so close, were lucky it was coach Nappa that caught us" she said while chuckling some more.<p>

"Whatever woman if you ask me that was embarrassing" he responded with a slight frown.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you didn't think it was hilarious" she said while looking at him with still lightly lust filled eyes

"It wasn't hilarious" he deadpanned

"Whatever" she said with a roll of her eyes as they headed into their last period class.

* * *

><p>Football practice was hard and it was hot out, everyone seemed to be distracted and not running the plays correctly which only infuriated Nappa and Raditz more. It also didn't help that Nappa seemed to have been more pissed off about her and Vegeta's little episode then he had originally led on. He seemed to be making them redo their plays more than anyone else's and at the end when they were doing sprints her and Vegeta were the last two allowed to leave.<p>

While breathing heavily Bulma couldn't help but let out a relieved breath of air that Nappa was finally letting them go, not to mention Raditz curious gaze never left her as he tried to mentally figure out what they did to have pissed the head coach off.

"The situation isn't so funny now, huh?" Vegeta said breathlessly while jogging up to her.

"Whatever, it could've been the principle who caught us. Then we'd be in deep shit" she said matter of factly while walking into the girls locker room.

*_That girl is crazy and by kami can she kiss_* Vegeta thought with smirk while heading into the boys locker room.

* * *

><p>"So why exactly are you mad at Ouji and Briefs?" Raditz asked with a curious gaze.<p>

"Trust me Raditz, you don't want to know what I walked into today" Nappa said while shaking his head in an unbelieving manner

"That bad eh?" Raditz said with a slight chuckle when Nappa didn't reply he couldn't help but be more curious as to what the burly man saw.

* * *

><p>Later that night Bulma was laying in her bed wearing a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra while typing furiously on her computer in attempts to finish her homework all the while talking to Chi-Chi on the phone about what had happened after she left the lunchroom to catch up to Vegeta.<p>

"Chi it was the best ever, I swear Vegeta has got to be the best kisser ever" Bulma said while remembering what happened with great detail

"Wow was it really that good and he can't be better than my Goku!" Chi said excitedly

"You've no idea!" She responded with a smile "wait a minute Goku knows what it means to kiss?" Bulma said with a smile

"HEY! He's not that stupid!" Chi said mad

"Right" Bulma mumbled so Chi couldn't hear her.

"So is he even better than your ex?" Chi asked quickly

"Oh my kami Chi, you're really going to bring that bastard up" Bulma said with a snarl

"I'm sorry Bulma, I'm just curious. You've never really ever told me what exactly happened between you two"

At the mention of her ex Bulma couldn't help but be snapped into an old memory one she wished she could forget.

"_**Take your clothes off, NOW" he yelled angrily**_

_**Bulma whimpered in slight pain and fear "NO!" just as the words left her mouth a loud snap rang out in the room and her head whipped in the opposite direction as he hit her as hard as he could causing her to spit blood out and put her hand up to her cheek.**_

"_**I said to fucking take your clothes off you whore!" He yelled even madder than before. When she didn't listen he roughly grabbed her and ripped her clothes off while she kicked her legs around wildly and protested. She went to scream but he quickly shoved his tongue down her throat muffling her cries for help. He grabbed her boobs roughly and twisted hard causing tears to slide out from her eyes. She went to knee him in his crotch but he grabbed her leg before it made contact.**_

"_**Tsk, tsk you know better than to fight" he said with a wicked smile that promised hurt.**_

_**He then pushed her down onto the bed so hard she lost her breath. He roughly shoved her legs apart and started to pull down his pants and stroke his throbbing member in front of her. He bent his head down and breathed roughly in her ear as he entered her mercilessly and without warning. He groaned in pleasure as he heard her screams of despair.**_

"BULMA" Chi-Chi yelled for the thousandth time

"Huh, what?" she said with confusion and a slight quake in her voice

"I asked if you were okay, you never answered my question and got really quite" she said worriedly

Bulma shook her head to rid herself of the horrendous memories "Yeah I'm fine Chi, just got a headache. I think I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you in the morning" she said as she hung up the phone before Chi could even respond.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN, who is Bulma's ex!? REVIEW TO FIND OUT SOON! :)**


	8. First game and party

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and I made it a little longer for y'all :)**

**DISCLAMIOR: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter Eight_

The next morning Bulma woke up late so she was running around her room frantically with only one shoe on while trying to apply mascara to her face. Her hair was in a whirl wind of curls from sleeping on it while wet. Her mother could hear her mumbled curses from the kitchen and couldn't help but lightly laugh. She was running late and knew it but she couldn't help but be relieved that she was actually awake, after her little talk last night with Chi-Chi her dreams were a combination of her ex and Vegeta and she couldn't help but shiver in slight panic of Chi catching onto something after the way she acted on the phone.

No one knew what had happened to her numerous times and she planned on keeping it that way. Her mother thought that it was a fight at school that got her kicked out and she couldn't help but be relieved to think that, that was all her parents knew of the situation. After moving here she worked even harder and her parents thought that it was only to get into shape for football; granted that was part of the reason but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't doing it so she could protect herself. The fear the _**he**_ would find her was always in the back of her mind and the fact that they only moved a few towns away scared her even more but she couldn't tell her parents to move even further away because then they would be suspicious as to why. So she tried to move on with her life but the horrendous acts that were done to her were still so fresh that she often found herself scared of the entire male race but she knew she had to get over that or she'd go crazy and be alone the rest of her life.

As she finally found her other shoe she quickly slipped it on and looked into the mirror to make sure she looked presentable for school. Gazing back at herself she smiled as she looked at her white long sleeve button up shirt that she had rolled up to her forearms and unbuttoned to show off just the right amount of cleavage with her short black and red plaid skirt and biker boots, the outfit made her look sexy and innocent all at the same time. So with a smirk she ran down the stairs and yelled a quick goodbye as she ran out the door and into her black mustang gt. She turned the car on and the engine purred to life as her tires squealed from peeling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"It's about time woman I thought you were chicken and skipping out on our first game tonight" Vegeta said as Bulma quickly sat down next to him as the bell for first period went off. He couldn't help but gaze at her *<em>Kami does she have to be so good looking<em>* he thought while staring at her chest.

"As if" she replied rudely not even realizing he was looking her up and down with lust filled eyes "I just umm didn't sleep good last night" she added quietly while chewing on her thumbnail which unknowingly to her was an incredibly sexy sight to Vegeta.

Shaking his head he chuckled lightly "Did you have nightmares?"

Bulma's eyes widen slightly *_He has no idea how spot on he is_* but she snapped out of her thoughts as he continued talking.

"Or were you all hot and bothered dreaming about me" he purred lightly in her ear

She scuffed while rolling her eyes at him "You wish, I just couldn't sleep so drop it"

He chuckled again and turned his head towards the board just as the teacher started the lesson.

As Bulma left first period she walked quickly towards her second period class in attempts of not seeing Chi-Chi, she really didn't feel like explaining herself to her but Kami clearly had other ideas as she ran straight into the girl she was trying to avoid.

"Bulma, hey I've been looking for you there's someone I want you to meet!" Chi said happily while pulling a blond haired girl in front of her with bright blue eyes and a bored expression on her face. "Bulma this is Juu, Juu this is Bulma"

They both gave a soft smile to one another and shook hands.

*_I'm just glad Chi-Chi has appeared to forget about our conversation_* Bulma thought while exhaling a breath of air.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Juu said

"Yeah same here, Chi has talked so much about you" Bulma responded with a smile

"Has she now" Juu said while glaring jokingly at Chi-Chi

"Hey now I didn't say anything bad" Chi said with a laugh while holding her hands up in surrender.

All three of them laughed and started to talk about tonight's football game while walking to class.

* * *

><p>"So Bulma, you nervous for tonight?" Goku asked as he sat down across from her.<p>

She looked up while chewing the rest of her food and answered honestly "Not really"

"Seriously!?" Krillen asked while taking a giant bite of his hamburger.

"No, not really Vegeta has a pretty accurate throw so I'd have to be an idiot to not catch the ball" She responded as she took a drink of her Gatorade.

"Damn straight" Vegeta said as he sat down next to her with a tray piled high of food. Everyone at the table laughed and continued to talk about how they couldn't wait for the game then celebrating after because they knew they'd win.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat on the bench tapping her wrists up and putting her gloves on while listening to Coach Nappa go over the plays and strategies one more time before the game started.<p>

"So are you guys *cough* and girl ready for this game!?" Raditz yelled trying to rile them up. Everyone yelled "yes!" loudly then proceeded to put their helmets on and head off onto the field.

"Hey do good tonight" Vegeta said to Bulma while slapping a hand on her back in a comforting manor.

She just smirked before replying "Thanks Veg head"

As they both walked out they could hear cheering and clapping from all different directions. Mainly were shouts from girls cheering Vegeta on but there was an occasional yell for Bulma following a cat call and whistle. She just rolled her eyes and jogged onto the field to get into position for their first play.

"What the hell is a midget weakling like you doing on the field?" said one of the players on the other team not realizing that it was a girl in front of him. Bulma just chuckled and as she heard Krillen snap the ball to Vegeta she quickly did a zig zag formation so fast that it caught the defender by surprise and she was able to sprint to an open spot on the field where she ended up catching a flawless throw from Vegeta. She then did a quick spin and stiff armed a different defender giving her a straight shot to the end zone where she scored the first touchdown.

Goku, Krillen, Yammcha, Tien and even Vegeta ran up to her as well as the rest of the team to pat her on the back in congratulations. Vegeta slapped her on the ass and she couldn't help but chuckle because she was so ecstatic about scoring.

That's pretty much how the rest of the game went and they ended up winning 42 to 7.

They all ran into the locker room after the game was over and were cheering loudly while high fives were exchanged from everyone but they quitted down as Nappa walked in with Raditz.

"You did a great job today and I'm proud of all of you! Since you all worked so hard tomorrow mornings practice will be canceled and you all can take a long break over the weekend" Nappa said with a smirk

Cheers erupted even louder than before until Raditz began to speak. "I believe a big round of applause should be given to Bulma, she did an amazing job today and scored more than half of the points"

Bulma blushed as everyone turned around to applaud her. She made eye contact with Vegeta and couldn't help but blush even redder at the look he was giving her.

Vegeta could've sworn she was the sexiest female he had ever seen but that statement was further proven as he saw her sitting there in nothing but her football pants and a sports bra. Her hair was in one big mess and sweat was glistening on her body as he cheeks were a lovely shade of scarlet, yes she was the definition of a true woman.

"Alright, everyone hit the showers!" Nappa yelled snapping Vegeta out of his daze. All the guys looked at Bulma with a smirk making Nappa cough at their indecent stares. "Except Bulma, so the rest of you get your heads out of the gutter" He yelled while glaring at them all.

Bulma just laughed as she stood up and started to walk outside the locker room to meet up with Chi and Juu.

"Hey Bulma you did great tonight!" Chi said while staring at her best friend's dirt smudged face

"Yeah Bulma you were great!" Juu added in

"Thanks guys!" Bulma said with a giant grin

"You should've seen the other teams faces when they saw you take your helmet off at halftime and realized you were a girl" Juu said with a laugh

Vegeta walked up to the three girls with Goku, Tien, Krillen and Yammcha following close behind.

"It's true she took them by surprise" Goku said while wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi's waist and kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

Bulma and Juu made a face of disgust while sticking their tongues out causing Chi to frown and everyone else to chuckle.

"It's true though" Vegeta added with a smirk while walking up to Bulma and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You did awesome tonight" he said so only she could hear causing a hint of red to appear on her cheeks.

"Thanks Veg head, you didn't do so bad yourself" she said while playfully punching him on the shoulder

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Tien asked and as he said this one of the cheerleaders ran over to Vegeta practically pulling him off of Bulma and wrapping her arms around his waist

"Tell me you're coming to my party tonight" she said with a huge smile

Bulma frowned and sent the girl a glare while Vegeta pried her off of him and looked at her with an expressionless face "Yeah sure, now buzz off"

The girl smiled brightly and ran off with a huge smile as if Vegeta hadn't just insulted her

"What an idiot" Bulma muttered causing everyone to break out into laughter.

"Well I say we get you home and showered and we'll meet you boys at the party" Chi-Chi said while grabbing both Bulma and Juu's arms and dragging them off towards where Bulma parked.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the party Bulma noticed that there were cars parked everywhere from the road to the front yard and even as far back as the next street. There were red cups carelessly thrown on the ground and you could spot couples making out in every hidden corner. Loud music was blaring out of the huge house and you could see the shadows of people dancing from the window outside. As she took in a deep breath of air through her nose she could faintly smell beer, smoke, weed and the scent of sex wafting through the air. Kids were running amuck not only inside but outside as well, large splashes could be heard from the backyard where she assumed there was an outdoor pool. There was cheering everywhere and kids stumbling outside for a quick smoke or piss because the bathroom was in use and the line was a mile long. With a huge smile and soft laugh she looked at Chi-Chi and Juu and said loudly "well this looks promising!" they both just laughed and grabbed her arms while walking into the house together.<p>

The second they entered the house the smell of beer hit them in the face and a cup full of some sort of alcoholic beverage was shoved in their hands.

Bulma chuckled and started to take giant gulps out of her cup. She then turned her head towards the other room where several tables were set up for beer pong and flip cup and noticed that Vegeta and Goku were standing at the end of one of the beer pong tables and everyone was cheering them on as Vegeta sinks' the last cup causing him and Goku to yet again win.

"Well, who's next!?" Vegeta yelled with an arrogant smirk

"Yeah who thinks they can take us on!?" Goku said with a slight slur which was the only evidence that he was drunk.

"Oh jeez" Chi said with a slight laugh as she looked at her slightly wobbly boyfriend.

The three girls walked into the room and Bulma quickly pulled Chi over to table and shouted "We'll take you on!"

Vegeta just smirked while Goku smiled at his girlfriend

"Fine, but there's one condition" Vegeta said

"Well then name it, we aren't scared" Chi said smartly while both Bulma and Juu laughed

"Were playing strip pong!" Vegeta yelled causing every males head in the room to turn and stare at the two beautiful girls while every females head turned and stared at the two hunks.

"Fine" Bulma said with a competitive smirk

"Bulma, I don't know about this" Chi said quietly "Oh come on don't be a pussy" Juu said to her while Bulma chuckled and agreed with her blonde haired friend.

"Whatever" she mumbled as Vegeta and Goku rolled them the pong balls

"Ladies first" Vegeta said in a mocking tone expecting this to be an easy game.

8 cups down and they were both tied having only two cups left on either side of the table. Vegeta and Goku were both standing there in nothing but their boxers and socks as Bulma and Chi-Chi were across from them in only their panties and bras. Both men were staring at them with lust filled eyes while each shot they threw made their voluptuous breasts jiggle in a very enticing and inviting manner.

Cat calls and whopping sounds could be heard from everyone male or female as four of the hottest people in their school stood there practically nude.

"Come Kakarot are you going to let that harpy of a girlfriend beat you" Vegeta said while Goku got ready to throw

"No way" he said with a giant smirk as he threw his ball and made it into one of their cups "and she isn't a harpy!" he yelled as all the guys in the room gasped knowing this meant that one of the girls had to either remove their bra or their panties.

Bulma looked at a smirking Vegeta who thought they were going to chicken out, so she quickly grabbed the cup and chugged its contents and proceeded to bring her hands to the back of her bra where she slowly and deliberately unhooked it while never leaving her gaze from Vegeta's eyes.

Everyone went crazy as Bulma's bra fell to the ground revealing her breast to everyone in the room. She then smiled seductively at Vegeta "come on Veg head it's your throw, try to not get distracted" she said while sticking her chest out making his eyes instantly land on her exposed breast.

He gulped and closed his eyes crossing his fingers as he threw the ball without looking praying that it would go in the cup. He opened his eyes he noticed the shocked look on Bulma and Chi-Chi's face and realized he actually made it.

He and Goku yelled loudly while fist bumping each other and as everyone waited for Chi to remove her bra Goku quickly ran over to her and covered her up from everyone's view. "That's my girlfriend, there's no way you're seeing her tits" He yelled out drunk while picking her up bridal style and leaving the room.

No one was really upset because they still ended up seeing Bulma's boobs and the girls got to see Vegeta and Goku half-naked.

Bulma quickly put her bra back on as Juu stumbled up to her "That was awesome Bulma!" she yelled while laughing

Bulma chuckled as well and watched as Juu and Krillen walked away hand in hand.

Vegeta walked up to her still in his boxers "Let's go swim" he said looking her up and down with black smoldering eyes

Bulma just smiled and walked out of the house in her undergarments. She then jumped into the pool with Vegeta.

They were the only two in the pool and Vegeta couldn't help but blush as Bulma swam up next to him and wrapped both her arms around his neck as she whispered in his ear "hmmm, we kissed for the first time in a pool" she then started to leave light kisses from his ear to his neck then up to his lips. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body as he deepened the kiss.

When they both pulled away they were breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to head back to my place?" Vegeta said before he lost the nerve to ask

He didn't have to ask her twice and Bulma quickly nodded her head yes as she kissed him deeply again.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA I HAD TOO! But don't worry a lemon will be in the next chapter if I get enough REVIEWS to motivate me to write it….. There's your hint readers!**


	9. Sex at its finest

**A/N: Warning, there is a lemon in this chapter. Beware!**

_Chapter Nine_

Bulma and Vegeta stumbled into his room in a hot frenzied mess. Before they even made it to the bed he pushed her up against the door so hard it knocked the breath out of her and she loved every second of it. He latched his mouth onto hers and greedily kissed her with no regard and every time he heard her moan in pleasure he wanted her all the more. They fell from the door and landed hazardously on his bed where they became nothing but tangled limbs.

Bulma groaned in frustration as Vegeta removed his lips from her and stared down at her with lust filled eyes. He slowly dragged his hand from the inside of her leg up to her stomach where he began to slowly remove her shirt and as a new part of skin showed he delicately showered it with butterfly kisses leaving her with a feeling of painful want in between her legs.

"Veegetah" Bulma moaned frustrated as she clutched a handful of his hair and pulled his head up to meet her lips in a heated kiss. When he pulled away he noticed her looking at him with savagely lust filled eyes just begging him to eat her up. "Fuck me, now" Bulma managed out just as Vegeta tore of the rest of her and his clothes.

Bulma lifted her hips up against his wanting this more than anything; the action caused Vegeta to groan out in pleasure and slid two fingers into her soaking core.

Bulma arched into him even more and moaned loudly "please"

"Please what?" Vegeta said with an intense look as he fucked her senseless with his fingers.

"I need more, I need you inside me" she growled out as she wrapped her hand around his penis pumping him hard and fast while guiding him to her entrance. Vegeta didn't waste another minute and slid inside with low groan.

"Fuck, you feel so good" he said while pumping in and out of her at a fast then slow pace.

He was driving her crazy she couldn't stop moaning and grabbing at him everywhere. One hand in his hair pulling hard while the other left a trail of scratches down his back and to his ass where she grabbed him hard and pulled him into her even deeper. She had both legs wrapped around his waist and met his every thrust.

"Fuck yes" he growled out as he took one of his hand and lifted her back to get a better angle that instantly made her cry out as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot. He then brought his mouth down on one erect nipple and sucked greedily.

A sheen layer of sweat started to form all over her body as Vegeta brought her to the brink of ecstasy. She had never felt this great in her life and she never wanted this to end. And it didn't until the morning sun came popping up and they both laid there exhausted and sated while passed out in each other's arms.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know its short and its been years since my update but ive honestly been so busy. I just took on a full time career…that's right career not job :) ** **hopefully ill have more updates sooner but I apologize ahead of time if I don't but I love you guys and thanks for reading! Reviews! Also don't bash me on this chapter its my very first lemon!**


End file.
